Taking Advantage
by Brainyxbat
Summary: When Shenzi tries to get dinner from a tree and gets in a situation, Banzai gets a little mischievous by tickling her.


Taking Advantage

"Man, I'm so hungry!" said Banzai. "I feel like I got a hole in my stomach!" Sick of his complaining, Shenzi said "Funny, ya look like you got a hole in your head!" She and Ed started laughing at that. Furious, Banzai picked up a big stick, and was about to hit Shenzi with it, but she ducked down in time, so Ed was hit. Angry, Ed snatched the stick away and was about to hit Banzai, but Shenzi found a tin can and gave it to Ed. Then she took the stick and hit Banzai's head really hard with it. "Just stop complaining, Banzai. Me and Ed are hungry too."

Then she spotted a monkey in a tree. "But we won't be for long!" "Why not?" said Banzai. Shenzi pointed behind Banzai, so he saw the monkey. "That'll make a tasty morsel!" he said. Ed just laughed. "I'll get him for us!" said Shenzi. She ran up to the tree, jumped up and grabbed one of the strong branches. "Hey Banzai, can you help me get up?" said Shenzi, unable to hoist herself up. Banzai got an evil smile on his face and said "I think I have a better idea." Then he started walking towards Shenzi, with that evil smile. "What're you doing, Banzai?" Shenzi asked, nervous. Banzai didn't answer as he raised his arms up, getting ready. Then he started tickling Shenzi on her sides intensely. "DON'T YOU DAHAHAHAHA BANZAHAHAHAHAHAI STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed. But Banzai didn't stop. He was having too much fun, having his leader captive. Then he started tickling her stomach and left side, which drove her bananas. "EEEKHAHAHAHAHA EHEHEHED HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHE!" She laughed/begged. But Ed didn't understand what she said. He just watched Banzai have all the fun.

Banzai continued tickling her sides up and down, driving poor Shenzi bonkers. "EEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BAHAHAHAHANZAHAHAHAHAHAI STAHAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" She laughed, as she tried kicking Banzai, but that didn't work. Ed just continued watching, and laughing.

Then suddenly, Shenzi let go of the tree branch and she fell down on top of Banzai. Feeling awkward, she quickly got off of him, panting. "Glad I helped ya?" said Banzai. Shocked by what he just said, Shenzi said "Oh yes, thanks for helping me," as she took out a large hammer. "Here's your reward." Then she hit Banzai really hard on the head, knocking him out.

Then Shenzi decided to have a little revenge on him. While he was still unconscious, Shenzi started tying his paws to that tree branch she was on. While she was, Ed, deciding to have a little fun, started poking Shenzi's sides with his claws. After flinching and squeaking, Shenzi turned around, glared at Ed, and pushed him away. Back in a flash, he started stroking her waist with one of his claws. Not looking, Shenzi kicked him away, and continued tying Banzai. So Shenzi gave Ed a tin can to distract him.

A few seconds later, Shenzi finished tying Banzai as he woke up, realizing what position he was in. "What're you doin', Shenzi?" He asked, confused. "Oh, nothin'" Shenzi said innocently with an evil smile. "Just a little... REVENGE!" She suddenly shouted as she started tickling his sides like he did to her. "HAHAHAHAHAHA SHEHEHEHEHENZI STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so!" said Shenzi. "Revenge is too much fun!" "OH COME OHOHOHOHOHOHON! SHEHEHEHENZHIHIHIHIHI!" Banzai begged. Then Ed started helping Shenzi with her little 'revenge' by tickling Banzai's stomach and waist. "EHEHEHEHED! SHEHEHEHEHENZI! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Banzai laughed and begged. "You think he's had enough, Ed?" said Shenzi. Ed giggled. "Yah, I don't think so either!" she said as she was tracing circles on Banzai's ticklish sides. "YEHEHEHES I'VE HAHAHAHAD ENOUGH! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Banzai laughed as he was kicking Shenzi, which did nothing to help.

"Hey Ed, I think he's had enough." said Shenzi as she stopped tickling Banzai and started untying him. Then Banzai fell down on top of Shenzi and got up off of her. "OK, that's enough goofing around, let's just find more food," said Shenzi as she and boys walked off into the horizon. 


End file.
